Daddy's Little Girl
by Music Night
Summary: What if Commander ApeTrully had a daughter? What if he tells First Squad that he is a monkey? What if he wants his daughter to come live in Big Green? What Will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hero: 108 or "In the Dark" By Flyleaf

Commander ApeTrully sat nervously in his seat. His room decorated in red and gold, Chinese style. First Squad stood in front of him looking at him curiously. The door locked and the walls are sound proof, just incase someone may be listening.

"First Squad, I called you here today because I need your help…" ApeTrully said.

"Of course, we'll help you! You are our commander!" Sonia said, happy she can get out of the base for awhile.

"First, I need to tell you all the truth. I am not a human. I am actually the thirty third Monkey King." ApeTrully took a deep breath, "And I have a daughter. Her name is Zehuva." He confessed.

"You're a monkey?" Mighty Ray exclaimed. The others looked in shocked.

"Err, yes…" ApeTrully said quietly.

"Why didn't you tells us before?" Lin Chung asked.

"I think it was because he thought Big Green wasn't ready for an monkey leader." Mr. No Hands said.

"You are correct, Mr. No Hands. But now, I think you are ready to know."

"But where is your daughter, Commander ApeTrully?" Mighty Ray asked.

"That is where First Squad comes in." He said as he tells them the plan.

Zehuva was back stage getting ready for the show. She wore a long black cloak with her hood over her face. Two men and a woman walked up to her. The first man carried two electric guitars. The second man carried two drum sticks. The woman carried a microphone.

"Zeh, are you ready?" The first man asked as he handed her a electric guitar.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Jubal." She said. The name of the drummer is Apollo and Cecilia is the name of the keyboard player. The four walked to the stage. Fog was everywhere and it made a creepy lighting strike in the background. Zehuva began singing.

"_I've written songs in the dark _

_I've felt inspired in the dark _

_I hide myself in the dark_

_Used to be afraid of the dark_

_Those in the light know we die in the dark_"

She throws the cloak off and continued to sing. She was a black monkey with small dragon-like wings. Her fur on her face is white. Her right side of her face has black eyeliner around her eye and a black triangle on her right cheek. The left side has blue eyeliner and a blue triangle on her left cheek. Her hair was black and reached to her back.

"_There's only artificial light here_

_My flaws hide well here_

_I used to be afraid of cluttered noises_

_Now I'm afraid of silence_

_Fill this space, idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_

_Jesus, kill me inside this_

_Raise me up to live again_

_Like you did, like you did_

_Now I am mute, despite myself_

_All of them are gone_

_The silence overtakes me_

_The idle words forsake me_

_And I am left to face me_

_I'm held accountable_

_For every idle word_

_Curse the idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_

_Jesus, kill me inside this_

_Raise me up to live again_

_Like you did, like you did_

_Glory shows up_

_Exposes us_

_I'm naked here_

_Forsaken here, by the dark, by the dark_

_DAMN THE DARK!_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence_

_Jesus, kill me in side this_

_Raise me up to live again_

_Like you did, like you did_"

The audience clapped and cheered. After a few more songs the band walked off the stage.

"What a show!" Apollo exclaimed in his British accent. They headed to makeup room.

"Hey guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna go home." Zehuva said tiredly. The band said their goodbyes. She stretched her wings and flew home. She walked into her house. A man and a woman sat in the living room.

"Hi Jean. Hello Jack." Zehuva said. She stopped calling them mom and dad when she found out she was adopted.

"Your late, honey." Jean said.

"I know, we got caught up in the concert. I'm going to bed." She said. She walked to her room and closed the door. She changed into her nightgown and laid down under her covers. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who could be out this late?" Jack asked. Jean ignored him and answered the door.

"Hi…" She said.

"Hello, we are looking for a monkey-girl named Zehuva. Can we speak to her?" ApeTrully asked.

"If you're her fans, then no. She is very tired from the concert." Jean said rudely.

"No, we are not her fans. Please we need to speak to her." Lin Chung said.

"Fine, follow me…" She said as she lead them to the living room. "Please sit down and wait while I get her." They sat down and waited patiently her to returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated lately.

Jean knocked on Zehuva's door. Hearing a small "Come in." She walked into Zehuva's room.

"Honey, some people are here to see you." Jean said.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up." Zehuva said as she stood up. She made her bed and changed into her regular clothes. She wore all black and her makeup was still on. Zehuva followed Jean to the living room when she was done. First Squad and ApeTrully stared at her. Zehuva looked at them confused. ApeTrully snapped out of his trance-like state. He stood up and took his disguise off.

"Zehuva, I haven't seen you since you were two." ApeTrully said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She asked confused and nervous at the same time. ApeTrully took a step closer.

"Zehuva, I'm your father." He said.

"What?" She gasped, tears threatened to spill.

"I am your father." He said repeated.

"Why? If you are my dad, then why did you and mom abandoned me when I was only two?" She screamed.

"It wasn't my choice, they were hunting us. They would have killed you." He said sadly.

"Th-hen what happened to mom?" She asked claming down, but tears still ran down her face.

"She was kil-led protecting you…" He said as more tears spilled over. Zehuva ran to him and hugged him tightly as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Aww…" Sonia said.

"Would you like to live in Big Green with me, Zehuva?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, but some days I need to go to my concerts." She said.

"Fine, as long as your safe." He said with a sigh. James cleared his voice.

"You cant have her. We are her legal parents." He said in a dangerously growl-like voice. First squad tensed up.

"But I want to go with them!" Zehuva exclaimed as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. James glared at her sternly.

"Listen, brat. The only reason I keep you alive is that you bring home lots of money. You are staying here and that's final." He said as he grabbed her hair. Zehuva cried out in pain. Jane gasped at how cruel her once-thought loving husband was.

"James, let here go. Please! Your hurting her!" She screamed at him. He turned around and slapped her in the face. Jane stood there in shock. Lin Chung tackled James when he was distracted. Once they had James restrained, they watched Zehuva get up.

"Zehuva, I hope you end up dieing there." He said. Her tears turned red and she unrivaled her wings and flew off. First Squad started to run after but Jane stopped them.

"Don't, she has through a lot. A lot more than a seventeen year old should have been through. She'll be back later, she needs time to heal and think over what happened." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mighty Ray asked confused. She sighed and motioned from them to sit, which they did.

"You see, a year after we found her, she was kidnapped. We tried everything to find her. Two years later, we found her on our doorstep breathing heavily. It turned out that a couple of scientists had been the ones who kidnapped her. They experimented on her every day she was there-" She was cut off by Mighty Ray.

"Where are they? Let me at 'em!" He said. Jane smiled a sad smile.

"You cant." She said.

"What? Why?" He demanded. She chuckled bitterly.

"Their dead, she ended up killing them to escape." She said.


End file.
